The 1st Demigod Games
by Cabin 12
Summary: 24 Tributes. Only 1 Can Survive. We Have A Victor! (UNDER CONSTRUCTION. YOU CAN STILL READ THOUGH!)
1. The Reaping

**(Allyson Wildnight,17,Female,Artemis)**

I wake from my peaceful sleep but that feelings gone when terror seeps through me. Today is the reaping. I look around at the other beds in cabin 8. Some of my siblings are awake but most of them are still sleeping, currently oblivious to the world. I look at all of them wondering which ones will be chosen. The boys are safe but not the girls. You see 2 months ago the gods and us demigods had an argument. The gods won and now they're forcing us to compete in a game called The Demigod Games. 2 children of each of the 12 Olympian gods have to go into an arena where we will fight to the death. Hades will replace Hera though and the tributes that represent Artemis will be 2 girls not 1 boy and 1 girl. Hera will be choosing the names, as she isn't actually competing. I slowly sit up and rub my eyes. Will I be chosen?

I don't want to. Especially if I'm going to be up against one of my cabin mates. Of course the chances of me killing them or both of us getting to the final 2 is highly unlikely. Out of 24 tributes it's not going to happen. Well...I hope not. A bell goes off in the big house, signalling the reaping. All at once everyone wakes up and starts to get ready. I pull out my reaping clothes from my trunk at the end of my bed. I've had them picked out for weeks. A green blouse, a black pencil skirt and a pair of gorgeous black high heels. I tuck my blouse into the skirt before looking at myself in the mirror. After I approve I get ready to go to the reaping. Our head counsellor, Joseph Arturus, tells us that he has orders from Chiron to line up alphabetically.

So I line up behind Bianca Velanossa and stand in front of Cameron Willis. We walk out of the Artemis cabin and follow Joseph to the front of the big house. Already the Athena, Ares and Poseidon cabins have lined up in alphabetical order at their cabin's designated spots. One by one each cabin files in until finally the Hades cabin comes in and stands at they're designated spots. Their late coming doesn't surprise me though. Hades kids aren't morning people. With a bright flash Hera appears on the stage, dressed in a white dress with white high heels. "Welcome campers to the reaping of the first annual Demigod Games! May the gods be ever in your favour! Now before we start we will go over some rules. When I call a demigod's name, I will ask for a volounteer.

You may call out I volounteer and you may take that demigod's place BUT you may only volounteer for a tribute of the same gender". She claps her hands together before saying "Well let's start!" She clicks and 2 bowls appear. In the one on her left is about 6 slips and on the bowl to her right is about 7 slips. Chiron told us that the one to her left is for girls and the one to her right is boys "Now because we're formal and polite we will start with the ladies!" Hera walks over to the left bowl and says "We will start with Zeus, then Hades, then Poseidon, then Demeter and so on until we reap 2 tributes for Dionysus".

Hera pulls a name from the bowl and walks over to the middle of the stage. Somehow, magically, her voice is magnified without an actual microphone. I'm sure she's enjoying this. Reaping her husband's kids. The ones that aren't hers, sending them off to they're deaths. She opens the slip and pauses for suspense before saying "Brianna Easton". There's a pause before Brianna steps out of the Zeus line. She looks about 15. She's clenching her fist and you can tell she doesn't like this. Hera beckons her forward "Come on dear, onto this chariot". Brianna goes and stands in the Zeus chariot, waiting to see which one of her brothers will be chosen. Hera quickly bounces over to the male bowl, plucks out a slip and hurries to the middle of the stage. "Kendall Martinez".

A really cute boy with blonde hair and electric blue eyes steps away from his cabin mates. He looks around 18 and is very tall and muscular. I automatically rule him out as a threat. Even if I'm not chosen it's better to be safe than sorry. Once Kendall is up in the chariot with Brianna, Hera clicks her fingers and the Zeus slips disappear and the bowls fill with about 7 in each. Hades, I think. That's what Hera said. First Zeus, then Hades, then Poseidon and so on until Dionysus has tributes.

She walks over to the female bowl, grabs a slip and announces "Rihanna Marke" Almost immediantly someone yells "I volounteer!". I crane my neck hoping to see the first ever volounteer. Kiamia Vontu steps out. I recognise her because the Artemis and Hades cabin do the climbing wall together. Her long straight black hair flows down her back as she walks up to the stage, walking up to the Hades chariot. Hera smiles "Congratulations!" Next Hera crosses over to the male bowl pulls out a slip, walks to the middle of the stage and announces "Ace Ashford!". A really hot guy steps out of the Hades line and starts to walk to the stage. I recognise him now. Pitch black hair with blood red streaks. Icy blue eyes. Too bad he might die.

Hera quickly changes the bowls to the Poseidon cabin names and pulls out a girl's name. "Jessica Hamilton!" A 14 year old girl steps out of the Poseidon cabin. Her brown hair is pulled into a pony tail and she has peircing green eyes. Her lips start quivering and I start to feel bad for this poor girl "I volounteer!" A 17 year old girl steps out of the line. The girl that was originally reaped bursts into tears,runs up to the girl and hugs her "Thank you so much!". Some of the Poseidon boys pull the girl back into the line and the volounteer walks to the stage. She has chocolate brown, shoulder length hair and deep sea green eyes. She steps on to the stage and Hera asks her name "Charlotte Lace".

Charlotte goes and stands in the Poseidon chariot. Hera reaps a boy who looks exactly like Poseidon except he has ocean blue eyes called Taylor Moses. Next is Demeter. From Demeter she reaps a 16 year old girl called Cora Blen and a 17 year old boy called Lewis Elliot. From Ares an 18 year old girl called Bureaka Shaze and a 16 year old boy called Toby Collins both volounteer. From Athena a very pretty 16 year old girl called Marlee Ambers gets reaped and an 18 year old boy called Simon Willis volounteers. Now let's see which one of my cousins get chosen from Apollo. Hera plucks a name from the female bowl and says "Aria Shallows!" Aria walks up and is quickly followed by Michael Wood.

I've only really talked to Aria on one occasion and I've never talked to Michael at all. Hera changes the bowls to Artemis. Well more like the bowl. The 2 bowls drag towards each other and mold into one big one. I take a deep breath as Hera pulls a name out of the bowl and opens it "Allyson Wildnight!". What? That's my name! I slowly walk out of the Artemis line and start towards the stage. I'm suddenly aware that everyone in camp has there eyes on me. Once I'm on the chariot I focus my attention to Hera. I can't let myself cry. "Danielle Rosewell!" Not Dani. Dani walks out of the line and joins me on the chariot.

Maya Santiago and Hayes Hendrix are both reaped to represent Hephaestus. From Aphrodite Trisha Wainwright volounteers and Zachariah Montgomery gets reaped. Haylee Dixon and Cooper Griffin are to compete for Hermes. Finally the bowls fill with the Dionysus cabin names. Payton Johnston and James Veneto are reaped from Dionysus.  
Once James climbs onto the Dionysus chariot the chariots glow and we're transported up to Olympus.


	2. The Tribute Parade

**(Payton Johnston,15,Female,Dionysus)**

I clench my fists as a satyr from my prep team scrubs my teeth. I've been sitting here for 3 hours and they still won't let me go. I hope I'm not the only tribute who has to stay here for so long. I'm not that dirty and ugly am I?

"We're almost done. Wren just has to finish brushing your teeth and then we can give your hair a final shampoo". I don't reply because the satyr, apparently named Wren, is still scrubbing my teeth. True to my head prep stylist's words when Wren is finished they start to shampoo my hair for what I hope is the final time. I still can't really process what has happened. I mean, yes I'm going to fight to the death, but I think because it's never happened before I'm not really worried.

When my hair is shampooed and blowdryed my prep team get me dressed into a silver jumpsuit wrapped in grapevines. The grapes attached to these vines are changing colour. I walk out and stand on the Dionysus chariot with James. I'm the last one here for crying loud.

"Attention all tributes. Attention all tributes. Please be in your chariot, the tribute parade will begin in 10 minutes".

"So what do you think?" I ask James.

"I don't like this. I hate how they're making it a celebration".

Most of the other tributes are talking to their cabin partners. Well, all the tributes are. Even the boy and girl from Poseidon. The Zeus, Poseidon, Hades and Ares tributes will stand a very good chance in these games. They're built to fight. The Demeter tributes aren't that strong. They're lovers, not fighters. The Athena and Hermes tributes are sly and sneaky. The Hephaestus tributes are strong and determined.

The Apollo and Artemis tributes are natural born hunters and the Aphrodite tributes are mine and James' fellow weaklings. I reckon this year one of the kids of the big three or a child of Ares or Athena will win. Unfortunately I won't get to see who wins.

James and I talk for the remainder of the 10 minutes. We discuss anything but the Demigod Games. Once the 10 minutes is up I turn and look at the screen to see the other tributes' costumes.

Brianna Easton and her brother from Zeus ride out in a chariot engraved with lightning bolts and eagles. This chariot is being pulled by two snow white horses. Brianna and the male Zeus tribute are dressed in ancient greek tunics, greek sandals and are holding lightning bolts. They look very regal.

Next up are Kiamia Vontu and Ace Ashford from Hades. They ride out in an obsidian chariot covered and rubies and emeralds. Two skeletal horses are pulling their chariot while they wave to the crowd, dressed in golden armour covered in precious gems and crystals.

The next tributes are Charlotte Lace and her brother from Poseidon. Their coral and seashell chariot is being pulled by two sea horses who are hovering through the air. Charlotte and her brother are dressed as golden mermaids. They look very cool.

Demeter's pair are next and their chariot is draped in vines and decorated with flowers. Cora and Lewis are in golden overalls, obviously to represent farmers and agriculture. Not amazing but it doesn't look horrible.

I nearly pee my pants when the Ares kids roll out. Their chariot is steel and has shields, swords and spears hanging off it. Bureaka Shaze and her brother are dressed in blood-red armour. They both scowl at the crowd, daring the other tributes to look at them.

Next up is the pretty girl and the cunning boy from Athena. Their chariot has intricate patterns and braids weaving all over and it's being pulled by two gray stallions. The girl and boy are dressed as silver owls and they look quite dazzling.

The Apollo tributes roll out in a chariot with poetry engraved into it. I hope it's not Apollo's poems. Both of these tributes are in golden ball costumes that radiate light. It's not a great look but it's original.

Now it's the two girls from Artemis. Both of them are in silver hunting clothes. It's not a very original idea. The Artemis is draped with animal pelts and is being pulled by two silver horses.

Maya Santiago and Hayes Hendrix are up next for Hephaestus. The pair of tributes come out in a chariot that has pieves of steel sticking out in every which way. Maya and Hayes are in silver cloaks covered in turning gears. It doesn't look too bad.

Trisha Wainwright and her brother are next for Aphrodite. Their chariot is a beautiful white one, decorated with pink streamers and red hearts. These tributes are in white, feathery costumes. Obviously to represent doves.

As the Hermes kids roll out in a rickety old chariot I take a deep breath. Me and James are next. The Hermes kids are dressed exactly like their father. They even have a replica each of his cadaecus.

Finally me and James roll out in our grape vine covered chariot. The crowd cheers our way. I think we're favourites! That's good! My father explained to me and James that there will be people called sponsors. I reckon I've scraped up a few! All 24 of us tributes pull up and Zeus stands up. He welcomes us to Olympus and thanks us for our courage and sacrifice. Then we all drive away and head towards our parent's temple.

I hope dad is staying sober enough to help us out. If not, me and James are doomed.


	3. Training day 1

Ace Ashford (17) Hades male

Kiamia and I head down to training and I go straight to the sword station to show my skills off to the careers.I start hacking away at satyr and nymph dummies until the careers come Martinez, the male tribute from Zeus and obviously the leader of the careers speaks up first"Hey uuuhh Ace, is that your name?".I nod,"Well you seem that you can use a sword so do you want to join us?"A smile crosses my lips, now I have a good chance of winning.

I walk away from the Archery station with the careers which I'm not to bad at but I probably won't use it in the I joined the careers everyone introduced themselve to me, Brianna Easton and Kendall Martinez from Zeus, Taylor Moses from Poseidon, Bureaka Shaze from Ares and Trisha Wainwright from move from station to station over time today.I look over to Kiamia who looks pleased with herself as the trainer marvels her because of the magical gift our father gave her, touching deathly items are items that if you touch you get parylized and if you get cut you die.I sit down at the knot tying station with the rest of the careers and I realize that I'm going to have to work hard to win

Kendall Martinez(18) Zeus male

After knot tying I look over at the other tributes one by Vontu from Hades is at the deathly item Lace from Poseidon who wouldn't join the careers is at the Throwing Knive station with Payton Johnston from Dionysus and both of them are actually very Blen and Lewis Elliot from Demeter are at the axe Collins from Ares is at the Close combat Ambers and Simon Willis from Athena are at the Edible plants and animal Wildnight and Danielle Rosewell from Artemis and Aria Shallows and Michael Wood from Apollo are at the archery Santiago and Hayes Hendrix from Hephaestus are at the climing Montgomery from Aphrodite is at the dagger Dixon and Cooper Griffon from Hermes are at the Mace station and James Veneto from Dionysus is at the Spear station.

SORRY IT IS SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER WITH LOTS MORE POINT OF VIEWS!


	4. Training scores

Brianna Easton:8/10

Kendall Martinez:8/10

Viamia Vontu:6/10

Ace Ashford:8/10

Charlotte Lace:7/10

Taylor Moses:6/10

Cora Blen:7/10

Lewis Elliot:2/10

Bureaka Shaze:9/10

Toby Collins:6/10

Marlee Ambers:7/10

Simon Willis:7/10

Aria Shallows:4/10

Michael Wood:7/10

Allyson Wildnight:8/10

Danielle Rosewell:5/10

Maya Santiago:7/10

Hayes Hendrix:7/10

Trisha Wainwright:9/10

Zachariah Montgomery:4/10

Haylee Dixon:4/10

Cooper Griffin:8/10

Payton Johnston:8/10

James Veneto:4/10

SO THOSE ARE THE TRAINING SCORES.I GAVE YOU A SCORE ON YOUR INTERVIEWS AND THEN GAMES!YYYYAAAAAY!OH BY THE WAY I'M ONLY 12 SO I'M SORRY IF IT IS BAD.


	5. Interviews

Marlee Ambers (16) Athena female

I straighten my silver dress as the girl from Zeus walks on in a sparkling gold dress.

Tonight is the interviews, Aeolus will be interviewing all 24 of us tonight to find out more about us so the sponsors know who to sponsor.

Each tribute gets 3 minutes to talk to Aeolus but when the 3 minutes is up you have to get your butt off the stage so the next tribute can come up.

The girl from Zeus does very good and then her brother walks on in a yellow tuxedo.

Then Kiamia Vontu from Hades walks out in a coal black dress.I heard she got in with the careers.

Then Ace Ashford from Hades in a black tuxedo

Then Charlotte Lace from Poseidon in a sea green skirt

Then Taylor Moses from Poseidon in a ocean blue tuxedo

Then Cora Blen from Demeter in a white ball gown

Then Lewis Elliot from Demeter in a green tuxedo

Then Bureaka Shaze from Ares in a blood red skirt

And then their calling Marlee Ambers just as Toby Collins from Ares is leaving the stage in a dark red tuxedo

James Veneto (18) Dionysus male

Marlee leaves the stage and the crowd applauds.

She did very well.

Then her brother is called up in a grey tuxedo.

Both Apollo tributes are in orange

The Artemis tributes are dressed in white dresses

Maya Santiago from Hephaestus is in a red gown

Her brother is in a brown tuxedo

Both Aphrodite tributes are in hot pink

The Hermes tributes are in white

And Payton is in a violet dress

Then I'm walking on stage in my dark purpoe tuxedo.

I sit down on the seat and Aeolus shakes my hand

I answer a few questions like "How do you find Olympus?" "With a map"The crowd cracks up.

When the buzzer goes off I walk offstage

The games are tommorrow, gods help us all!


	6. Countdown

(Cora Blen,16,F,Demeter)

I sit on the seat shivering from fear.

I want to go back home to my dad and my brothers and sisters back in cabin 4.

My Nymph stylist,Queenie,walks in and throws a green jacket on the chair.

She glares at me"Hurry up retard you have 20 seconds."

Gods I hate her.

I slip on my dark green jacket and step onto the silver plate.

10 seconds later the glass tube closes and I'm left standing there to the sound of my shaky breath.

All of a sudden the plate lurches up.

I'm left rising in darkness for about 15 seconds and the suddenly I'm blinded by light.

I look around me.

To my left is the 15 year old daughter of Zeus and to my right the 18 year old girl from Hephaestus,what's her name?

That's right,Maya Santiago.

Behind me is a lush green forest.

In the middle of where us tributes are standing on our podiums is a golden cornucopia,the symbol of Tyche.

It's basically a message from Tyche saying"Good luck,you'll need it".

Behind the Cornucopia and the tributes on that side is a gigantic mountain surrounded by a vast desert.

The Cornucopia is filled with survival supplies, weapons,food,water and medicine.

I look at the other 23 tributes and see that they're aimed at the Cornucopia.

I do the same.

I realize that we have 5 seconds left before a fight to the death.

5

I close my eyes.

4

I take a deep breath.

3

I open my eyes.

2

I say goodbye to my brothers,sisters and my dad,just in case.

1

Now I fight.

0

Let the games begin.


	7. The bloodblath

(Kiamia Vontu,17,F,Hades)

The gong sounds and I sprint of my pedestal.

I grab a dagger and sneak up behind Cora Blen from Demeter who's rummaging through a black bag.I grab her head and slit her throat.

She drops dead and I laugh to myself.

That was too easy.

(Cooper Griffin,16, M,Hermes)

I sprint off my platform and reach for a backpack.

I scoop it up in my hands and run into a sword.

My stomach explodes with pain as blood starts pouring out of my stomach.

Ace Ashford from Hades picks up the sword,swings it at my head and the world goes black.

(Lewis Elliot,17,M,Demeter)

I watch the boy from Hades decapitate the boy from Hermes.

I wonder how many are dead.

All of a sudden the little 15 year old from Zeus sees me and runs at me.

I start to run away from her but she zooms towards me with air.

She pushes me over and I fall to the ground.

She raises the axe and...

(Brianna Easton,15,F,Zeus)

I throw the axe into Lewis' head.

I look around and see 2 other demigods already lifeless on the ground.

I start hunting for demigods again.

(Zachariah Montgomery,16.M,Aphrodite)

I crawl away from the screams of death and hide behind a box of food.

Wait a box of food!

I rip open the lid and start to pull out crackers,candy bars,etc.

All of a sudden a burning pain rips through my body and everything turns black.

(Taylor Moses,16,M,Poseidon)

I watch Kendall electrocute the boy from Aphrodite.

I twirl my trident in my hands while looking around for tributes.

An arrow zooms past my head and I see the boy from Apollo aim another arrow at me.

I deflect it with my trident and kick him in the stomach.

He falls to the ground and I send my trident through his heart.

(Haylee Dixon,16,F,Hermes)

I run for a crate full of matches.

All of a sudden Ace from Hades grabs my head and hits his sword into my stomach.

Pain explodes through my body and he throws me over the crate and leaves me to die.

I lay there slowly bleeding to death.

Slowly the world starts to fade until all I see is black.

(Payton Johnston,15,F,Dionysus)

I grab a few cans of food but someone trips me over.

It's Kiamia from Hades.

She sits on me and I burst into tears.

I can't die I just can't.

She's about to stab me but suddenly drops dead.

What?

I see a knife potruding from her back.

I see James(my brother)running towards me clutching a handfull of knives and has 2 hatchets hanging from his belt.

I scoop up my food cans and we run into the forest together.

(Trisha Wainwright, 17,F,Aphrodite)

I tug at the bag as Aria Shallows from Apollo does the same.

I see Bree in the distance shoot electricity at her.

She looks behind her and sees it.

She swings around and I'm tossed in front of her as electricity shoots through my back and everything goes black.

(Toby Collins,16,M,Ares)

Ace runs at me with his sword and swings.

I dodge easily but all of a sudden my chest feels wet.

I look down to see he's cut my chest open.

Before I can say anything my vision goes black.

(Hayes Hendrix,15,M,Hephaestus)

I crawl away from Ace from Hades.

He was about to kill me but saw the son of Ares so he went for him.

I didn't see if he killed him though.

I stand up and collide with Brianna Easton from Zeus.

She growls at me and I look down to see an axe in her hand.

Adrenaline shoots through me but it's not enough.

She throws the axe at my chest and everything goes black.

(Danielle Rosewell,17,F,Artemis)

I aim the arrow at Taylor Moses from Poseidon and shoot.

It places itself in his right shoulder.

He raises his trident and throws.

Wait...what?

It plants itself in my chest and everything goes black.

(Maya Santiago,18,F,Hephaestus)

I throw a hammer at Ace and it hits his knee.

He keeps charging and stabs me in the heart.

The world goes black.

(Brianna Easton,15,F,Zeus)

I spot Allyson Wildnight from Artemis rummaging through a bag frantically.

I look around.

12 demigods lay dead covered in blood.

It's horrible.

But I've got to win.

I sprint over to Allyson close my eyes and throw the axe.

Crack...I open my eyes to see her laying dead on the ground with my axe stuck in her head.

Cannons start to boom.

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

That must mean 13 are dead leaving only 11 of us.


	8. Day one

(Brianna Easton,15,F,Zeus)

I pull out the axe from Allyson's head.

I start to dig around the Cornucopia.

I pull out a spear and a pack of throwing knives.

I see the rest of the Careers also digging through the Cornucopia.

A few hours ago all 13 of the dead tributes were pulled into the Underworld by creepy skeleton hands.

Now we wait because a few minutes after the bodies were cleared Aeolus appeared in the sky and announced at 9 O'clock a broadcast will be shown in the sky showing the faces of the 13 dead tributes.

(Kendall Martinez,18,M,Zeus)

I tug out a spear and strap it to my back.

Next I pull out a sword and twirl it in my hand.

I know I can win.

(Ace Ashford,17,M,Hades)

I pull out another twin stygian sword,a whip and then go get a backpack.

You never know what you need.

(Charlotte Lace,17,F,Poseidon)

Great I didn't get anything from the Cornucopia.

I did have my token which was a silver sword that could shrink back into a necklace with a drop of water.

All of a sudden I hear chimes.

I'm immediately on guard.

A parachute lands at my feet.

I grab it and open a note.

The note says"Here use Lilly."

Lilly's my stylist!

I knew forest nymph's were helpful!

I open the parachute and pull out my silver sword.

Things are going to get interesting.

(Taylor Moses,16,M,Poseidon)

I lift up a short sword.

This will do.

I strap it to my belt and twirl the trident in my hand.

I wonder if Charlotte is ok.

(Bureaka Shaze,18,F,Ares)

I wonder if Toby is ok.

He didn't join us Careers so I don't know if he's dead or not.

I got a sponsor gift a few minutes ago.

It was an unbreakable spear that shrinks into a anklet.

It was my token but it got taken of me as it was a weapon.

I also have a medical box and a dagger.

(Marlee Ambers,16,F,Athena)

The symbol of Olympus shines in the sky as the Olympus anthem "Horn of plenty" plays.

First up Kiamia Vontu,the girl from Hades.

Was not expecting that.

Then Cora Blen and Lewis Elliot from Demeter.

Toby Collins from Ares.

Wow another shocking death.

Michael Wood from Apollo.

Both Allyson Wildnight and Danielle Rosewell from Artemis.

Maya Santiago and Hayes Hendrix from Hephaestus.

Trisha Wainwright and Zachariah Montgomery from Aphrodite.

and finally Haylee Dixon and Cooper Griffin from Hermes.

So that means the tributes that are left are both from Zeus.

Ace Ashford from Hades.

Both from Poseidon.

None from Demeter.

Bureaka Shaze from Ares.

Simon and I from Athena.

Aria Shallows from Apollo.

None from Artemis.

None from Hephaestus.

None from Aphrodite.

None from Hermes.

And both from Dionysus.

(Simon Willis,18,M,Athena)

It was hard watching the faces of 13 people we used to hang out with back at camp up in the sky.

Marlee managed to grab a bow and arrow,medical box,berries and bread.

I managed to grab throwing knives, a dagger and a backpack.

(Aria Shallows,18,F,Apollo)

From the Cornucopia I managed to grab a bow and arrow and medical kit.

I can't believe Mikey is dead.

We were really good friends.

All the more reason to win.

(Payton Johnston,15,F,Dionysus)

If it hadn't been for James my face would've been in the sky tonight.

I'm really scared but I have to be strong if I'm going to win this.

Even if that means killing James.

(James Veneto,18,M,Dionysus)

I managed to grab 2 hatchets and a pack of throwing knives from the Cornucopia.

Payton managed to grab some food.

When I saw Kiamia ontop of her I had to save her.

She's so innocent.

Yeah so there you go.

Voting is up on my profile so pleeeaaase vote.


	9. Day Two

(Marlee Ambers,16,F,Athena)

Simon and I wake to up to massive roar.

We hear screams and then a cannon.

What's happening?

All of a sudden the Minotaur bursts through the trees with blood on it's hands.

It charges at us.

I grab my bow and arrow and roll out of the way.

What I see next will haunt me for what could be my very short life.

The Minotaur picks up Simon and rips him in half.

A stumble forward as a cry escapes my throat.

I aim an arrow and shoot the Minotaur in the temple causing it to explode into golden dust.

I drop to the ground.

Simon's gone forever.

I stand up and take his supplies.

Throwing knives,a dagger and backpack.

I stuff my medical box, berries,bread and throwing knives into the bag, strap my dagger to my belt and sling the bow over my shoulder.

I retrieve my arrow from the pile of dust, slide it into my quiver and take off running into the woods.

(Kendall Martinez,18,M,Zeus)

Brianna's gone.

The stupid bull ripped her in half and went running.

Coward.

The Career pack now made up of me from Zeus,Ace Ashford from Hades,Taylor Moses from Poseidon,Bureaka Shaze from Ares and Aria Shallows from Apollo are running through the forest away from 4 Kindly Ones who attacked us along with the Minotaur.

I hear a screech,turn around and see Taylor getting attacked by the 4.

We run over to help but he drops to the ground and a cannon goes off signaling he's dead.

Great now there's only 4 of us left.

We slash and hack at the harpies till their all dead.

I feel a burning pain take over my body.

I look at my arm which has a big purple cut on it.

Everything blurs and then the world goes black.

BOOM

(Charlotte Lace,17,F,Poseidon)

I awake to the sound of footsteps.

I'm about to get up when some Careers burst through the trees.

It's Ace Ashford from Hades,Bureaka Shaze from Ares and Aria Shallows from Apollo.

No Taylor though,he must be guarding the Cornucopia.

Bureaka smiles"Look it's the traitor".

I crawl back and Ace says"We're going to either kill you or you have to join the Careers".

I nod and they all say"Great!"

We walk back to the Cornucopia and I ask"Where are the other Careers?"

Bureaka sighs"We lost Trisha and Kiamia in the bloodblath,we lost Bree from the Minotaur, your brother was killed by Kindly Ones and then Kendall was poisoned by them and he just dropped dead."

I feel sad knowing Taylor is dead.

But when I win I'll make sure he's not forgotten.

(James Veneto,18,M,Dionysus)

The Olympus anthem plays and the faces of the 4 tributes that died during the day are shown.

First Brianna Easton from Zeus.

I'm surprised for she was very strong.

Next Kendall Martinez from Zeus.

I guess Zeus is out of tributes.

Taylor Moses from Poseidon.

What's happening to the Careers?

And then finally Simon Willis from Athena.

So now there's 7 tributes left on only the second day.

I have a feeling the games will be over soon.

SO THERE YOU GO,DAY TWO.

I HAVE A NEW VOTING FORM WITH THE 7 REMAINING TRIBUTES SO VOTE FOR YOUR FAVOURITE!


	10. Day Three

(Charlotte Lace,17,F,Poseidon)

I sit outside the tent guarding the Cornucopia with my sword.

I hear a rustle and spin around to see the daughter of Dionysus speeding off from behind the Cornucopia with a bottle of water and a knife.

I take off after her but she's way too fast.

I sit back down and wait for my shift to be over.

(Bureaka Shaze,18,F,Ares)

I wake up to a cannon.

I run outside the tent and see Aria dead on the ground and Charlotte with an arrow in her arm.

I panic "Come on lets get you fixed up."

Meanwhile Ace takes lookout.

"What happened?" I asked.I mean Aria was part of the Careers.

Charlotte just shakes her head"i don't know she just shot an arrow in my arm so I stabbed her.

I wonder what made her betray us.

(Ace Ashford,17,M,Hades)

When the girls come out I take a deep breath"I think we should split up."

Bureaka nods"Yeah, may as well there's only 6 of us left"

So we gather our things and walk off.

Now things will be harder.

(Marlee Ambers,16,F,Athena)

I hear footsteps and see the daughter of Ares walking through the trees.

She's gonna step in my trap.

The rope tightens and pulls her up in the air.

I walk up to her"Any last words".

She spits in my face.

I pull out the dagger and slit her throat.

Now there is only 5 of us left.

THERE YOU GO.

VOTING FORM IS UP ON MY PROFILE.

5 LEFT SO EXCITING!


	11. Day Four

(Charlotte Lace,17,F,Poseidon)

Last night on the fallen Bureaka's face was up there.

I thought the cannon was the Athena girl or one of the kids from Dionysus.

I'm surprised that both of them are alive actually,seeing as Dionysus isn't

exactly one of the strong gods.

I stand up and walk around to wake my legs up.

I should probably start hunting for tributes because there is only 5 of us left.

Ace from Hades.

Me from Poseidon.

The girl from Athena.

And both from Dionysus.

(Ace Ashford,17,M,Hades)

I run through the forest,away from the Drakon.

It shoots acid at my feet.

I scream in pain and trip over.

It raises it's claws and...

(Payton Johnston,15,F,Dionysus)

A cannon goes off.

Wow there is only 4 of us now.

I'm really scared.

(James Veneto,18,M,Dionysus)

It's been a couple of hours since the cannon boomed and no ones died since then.

The anthem shines and Ace Ashford's face appears in the sky.

Now the games are getting dangerous.

And I'm the only boy in them.

I'M SORRY ACE,PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

HE LOST THE VOTE AND THAT'S THE ONLY REASON WHY HE DIED.

I FEEL REALLY BAD!

THE VOTING FORM FOR DAY FIVE IS UP!


	12. Day Five

(Charlotte Lace,17,F,Poseidon)

I lay down to go to sleep,no one died today.

The Olympus anthem starts to play but no one died today so the logo just floats in the sky.

I shut my eyes to go to sleep.

Goodnight.

(Marlee Ambers,16,F,Athena)

The anthem finishes playing.

I was really hoping someone would die today.

I know that sounds mean but if someone died I would be one step closer to getting home.

I lay my head down on my bag and shut my eyes.

(Payton Johnston,15,F,Dionysus)

I wake up to the sound of a voice coming from the sky...wait,what?

I look up and see Aeolus' face in the sky.

"and so,the gods have layed out a table with bags full of something you need marked with your cabin ."

And with that his face dissapears from the sky.

I look over to James.

We all need food.

Us 4 remaining tributes have been living off berries all week.

THERE YOU GO!

ALL THE TRIBUTES TIED SO I MADE NO ONE DIE.

NOW I HAVE A POLL UP FOR THE FEAST!

HAPPY DEMIGOD GAMES AND MAY THE GODS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR!


	13. Day Six

(Marlee Ambers,16,F,Athena)

The two Dionysus kids run onto the field and go for their purple bag of food marked 12.

I pull back the arrow,aim and FWOOM!

The arrow flies off the string and finds it's target.

SQUISH!

It makes contact with the Dionysus girls' head.

She drops dead while her brother falls to the ground and tries to bring her back to life.

I'm just feeling horrible when a set of hands grab my shoulders and pull me back.

(James Veneto,18,M,Dionysus)

She's dead.

I swear I'm going to avenge Payton by killing whoever killed her.

I realize she's sinking into the ground.

I scramble back and run towards the table.

I scoop up all 3 bags and sprint off.

(Charlotte Lace,17,F,Poseidon)

I finish punching Marlee and run off.

Hopefully she dies.

I mean she killed that poor 15 year old girl from Dionysus.

I climb a tree and stay there.

No cannon sounds for hours Marlew must still be alive.

The fallen comes on and only the little girl from Dionysus' face appears in the sky.

I have a feeling that the games will be over soon as there is only 3 of us left.

THERE YOU GO.

SORRY PAYTON BUT YOU LOST THE VOTE!

NEXT CHAPTER IS THE FINALE!

YAAAAAAY!

NOW TO THE 3 REMAINING TRIBUTES, HAPPY DEMIGOD GAMES AND MAY THE GODS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR!

THE VOTING FORM IS UP ON MY PROFILE!


	14. The Finale

(Charlotte Lace,17,F,Poseidon)

I run through the forest, away from the Hellhound.

I hear Marlee scream somewhere to my left but after about 10 seconds no cannon booms.

I guess she's still alive.

I run straight for the Cornucopia.

All of a sudden I trip.

The Hellhound raises it's claws and...

BOOM

(Marlee Ambers,16,F,Athena)

I cannon goes off.

I wonder who it was.

Well I'm about to find out.

During the night a Hellhound attacked me and I assume it's doing the same to the other 2,ah I mean 1.

I remember reading The Hunger Games so I sprint to the Cornucopia.

If I can get ontop of it I can win.

I break into the field and see the boy from Dionysus climbing onto the Cornucopia.

I pull out an arrow, aim my bow,attach the arrow to the string and FWOOM.

It shoots past his head and misses by about 5 cm.

I run to the other side of the Cornucopia and start climbing.

Even though he got here before me we stil get here at the same time.

We run at each other.

He swings a punch at my but I duck and kick him in the stomach.

He staggers back and wraps me in a headlock.

He drags me over to the front of the Cornucopia and holds me where the hellhounds can see me.

My vision starts to go dizzy from the lack of air when he lets go and I topple of the Cornucopia.

(James Veneto,18,M,Dionysus)

I did it,I made Cabin 12 proud.

After the Hellhounds are finished slashing Marlee they run off into the forest.

Marlee's cannon booms and a few seconds later the fallen comes on.

First Charlotte Lace from Poseidon and then Marlee from Athena.

After the fallen,trumpets blare and Aeolus' voice congratulates me.

"The first ever Demigod Games victor,James Veneto,son of Dionysus!"

A hovercraft comes out of the sky and whisks me out of the arena.

CONGRATS JAMES!

I AM SORRY TO CHARLOTTE AND MARLEE BUT YOU LOST THE VOTE AND FAIR IS FAIR.

IF YOU WANT TO SUBMIT ANOTHER DEMIGOD TO ME YOU CAN BECAUSE I'M MAKING A SECOND ONE WITH JAMES AS THE 2 DIONYSUS' KIDS MENTORS.

I'LL ALSO BE WORKING ON MY PROPHECY OF 10 STORY.

BUT FIRST:THE VICTOR'S CROWNING,INTERVIEW,VICTORY HALL AND THE "VICTOR'S VILLAGE" FOR DEMIGOD VICTORS!

DON'T SEND ME ANOTHER DEMIGOD UNTIL I FINISH THIS STORY CAUSE WHEN I FINISH THIS STORY I'LL MAKE THE FANFICTION CALLED "THE 2ND DEMIGOD GAMES"SO YEAH.

WAIT FOR THE TRIBUTE FORM TO BE UP AND THIS TIME IT WILL BE LOT'S BETTER.


	15. Victor's Interview

(James Veneto,18,M,Dionysus)

After Asclepius(god of healing)fixed me up from the arena I meet my Satyr stylist here in this room because tonight is the Victor's crowning interview and then a get to go the hall of victors to see my name on a special runs in and tackles me in a hug"I knew you could do it!"?

I laugh"thanks Thorney."

He gets me dressed into a purple tuxedo and hands me a purple cane wrapped in grape vines.

I walk down the hall with him skipping down ahead occasionally yelling"Hurry up!Come on!".

He leads me into a small room and onto a metal plate.

I can hear Aeolus asking my dad questions like"Where you surprised that both of your children made it to the final 4?".

After an interview with my dad Aeolus asks the crowd"Now,the moment we've all been waiting for,the first ever Demigod Games winner,James Veneto!"

Thorney nods his head to reassure me as the plate lifts me onto stage.

I feel like I'm back in the arena.

The light blinds me and I'm on my own,once again.

Aeolus smiles at me"Welcome James!"

I nod my head and smile.

I sit down on the chair that I sat on back at the interviews.

That seems like a thousand years ago.

I look to the crowd.

Thousands of Nymphs,Satyrs and minor gods sit down on floor level.

Up at the top at the back the 12 Olympians sit there,my dad looking especially proud.

Aeolus asks a few questions and then the games start to play on the screen attached to the wall behind us.

But this is no ordinary screen.

This is like a 100×100 size screen.

Anyway.

The reaping goes by.

Then the chariot rides.

The training.

The interviews.

and finally the games start.

It shows the tributes rising up.

It flicks to me.

Standing to my right is Trisha Wainwright from Aphrodite and to my left Lewis Elliot from Demeter.

The gong sounds and the game maker (Prometheus) shows each and every death.

It shows me throw the knife into Kiamia Vontu's back to save Payton.

Then it shows day 2 when Brianna Easton,Kendall Martinez,Taylor Moses and Simon Willis are killed.

Day three,when Aria Shallows and Bureaka Shaze die.

Day four,when Ace Ashford dies,leaving me the only boy left in the games.

It shows day five,even though no one was killed Aeolus announces the feast.

A feeling of dread washes over me.

Next their going to show when Payton dies.

It was hard enough when she died.

I mean I was the head counsellor of the Dionysus cabin back at camp and when she died I felt so upset.

Day six and the feast.

It shows Marlee kill Payton.

All of a sudden the guilt washes away because I killed Marlee.

Marlee killed Payton which means I kept my promise to Payton.

It's the final day.

Charlotte is killed by a hellhound and it shows me and Marlee fight.

I grip her in a headlock and push her over the side.

The screen turns black and the crowd starts to clap.

Aeolus says goodbye and I step back onto the metal plate which takes me back down into the room.

I am taken back to my father's temple where the tributes stayed,and collapse onto my bed.

Tomorrow is the victor's crowning and victory hall.

Better get some sleep.

I don't even bother to change, I just throw my cane onto the floor and fall asleep.


	16. Victor's Crowning

(James Veneto,18,M,Dionysus)

Dionysus walks over and places the golden crown on my head.

He smiles warmly at me.

I stand there feeling like a god.

I 'm wearing a white toga and brown sandals.

The gods applaud me as Nike escorts me out of the room.

We walk up to a door marked VICTORY HALL.

We walk in and sitting there is 12 columns and on the very end one is writing.

I walk to it and read "James Veneto-Age 18-Male-Victor of the 1st Demigod Games."

THERE YA GO.

NOW FOR THE 2ND DEMIGOD GAMES.


End file.
